Lovebites
by diandra023
Summary: Betty Cooper was considered the perfect girl next door but never felt so. Jughead Jones was the leader of the serpents and never blended anywhere. Two different people find each others company relieving. Love, hurt, and pure friendship. What will happen when everything that they’re accustomed to changes?
1. The not so perfect girl next door

It was a sunny, yet breezy day, waking up to her usual routine. Brushing her teeth, using the restroom and hopping in the shower to get ready for another day at school. Riverdale was a small town, everyone knew each other, everyone set their standards on their heirierchy. There were the low class south siders -the serpents gang, people who draped with all types of illegal activity-, the middle class people (such as herself) and then the rich people who looked at everyone as if they were just a bunch of flies... well, except for the Lodges'. Her best friend-Veronica Lodge- for ages, they grew up in the same school and did nearly eveything together. Although Veronica was coming from an extremely wealthy family, she didn't act out on it, she blended with everybody she talks too. Never set on her high horse, on the contrary of Cheryl Blossom. Well, the Blossoms were different, they think that they somehow own the town, just because of their maple syrup factory which was the only factory in their region.

Getting out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around her and pulled down her hair, thinking of letting it down instead of her usual signature pony tail, nah, up it goes. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Betty Cooper saw the same 17 year old girl she saw everyday, same hair do, same green eyes which stared back full of unspoken words. She was considered as the perfect girl next door, the beautiful blonde Betty Cooper. A cheerleader, a grade A student and the girl who had a crush since she could always remember on her boy next door, Archie Andrews. She exited her bathroom and opened her closet, choosing to wear a dark blue jeans, a white shirt with rhinestones at the collar and a light pink sweater. A pair of white sneakers where already chosen and her usual back pack. She applied some eyeliner and a little blush, all the while thinking that her sweater really matched with her pinkish wallpaper, almost like she was camouflage with her own bedroom. She looked from her bedroom window that was on the side of her make up drawer and peeled at the neighbors house, Archie was standing in front of his own mirror adjusting his red hair in its usual sexy way. He noticed that she was looking from the mirror, turned around gave her a goofy grin and winked. Immediately Betty found herself smiling sheepishly and blushing. Damn those light colours made it more visible that she was blushing.

Archie went to the window and opened it, letting her know that he wanted to talk to her. She did the same "I'm going to get my breakfast will be ready in 15 minutes, will wait for you outside as usual bets?" He asked. She nodded and they both headed out of their rooms.

Downstairs, Betty's sister Polly was already eating her pancakes and her mother Alice was making more.

"Good morning" she said as she hopped on one of the bar stools next to the islands. Their kitchen was big with a large island in the middle, she loved the way sunlight hit the marble top from the window over the sink that made the kitchen look so heavenly and her mother's cooking even more.

Alice and Polly smiled at her and each said there good morning, while Alice prepared a plate for Betty. "Mum, only one please, I would like to keep fitting in my cheerleader uniform" she begged, her mother rolled her eyes while Polly scoffed, " nonsense, you know you fit perfectly, Elizabeth you barely eat!" Her mother placed in front of her with 3 pipedpancakes. Betty knew she would not eat that much but still kept silent and started playing with her breakfast. This was her day to day banter with her mother, they always scolded her for not eating enough and always eating healthy and with very small portions. She always had the same excuse, a cheerleader should be skinny and she never felt enough. Even Veronica scolded her sometimes for this, but nonetheless she still was losing weight everyday. Obviously the whole truth was never told, she would eat in front of her family and friends and later throws it all up in the bathroom (firstly checking that no one is there to listen). Health issues was not a concern for her, she was a grade A student and a cheer leader, everyone saying that she's one of the most beautiful girls in school but still never got the guy she has been crushing on all her life. For her this meant that it wasn't enough, that she's wasn't beautiful as many said she was!

She finished eating 1 pancake regretting it almost immediately, kissed her mother and sister on the cheek and grabbed her bag. Although she and her sister went to the same school they went with separate friends and they were 2 years apart. Outside Archie was waiting for her next to their letter box, "morning Betty" he pulled her in a hug and although this happens every single day her heart still skipped a beat. She smiled and headed they way to school.

The school was not far from their street and so they enjoyed their daily walk together until they meet the rest of the group at school. Nothing is usually said between them, other than football, hang outs at pops or chit chat that wasn't that important. Betty wished she could have the courage to express herself and let him know that she had feelings for him. But she always backed away not wanting to ruin their long friendship. They both heard a squealing voice and saw Veronica heading their way with Kevin, and Josie trailing behind. Reggie stayed at the same place where he was waiting knowing well that they will reach him eventually. "Good morning lovebirds!" She grinned at them both receiving glared from Betty. Veronica knew about the major crush she had on Archie and although Betty told her multiple times to keep the secret to herself sometimes phrases like these blurred out of her mouth which would make Betty furios knowing well how uncomfortable it made them both feel.

The group hugged each other and headed inside to their respective lockers, as Veronica was getting excited about a party she will throwing the next weekend, Betty felt the air shift in the hallway, turning her head slowly she saw them, the south side serpents making their way in school, everybody knew they were trouble so many avoided them. There was, Sweet pea, Fangs, Toni a bunch of others that she barely knew their names and then at the center of them was their 'leader' dressed in black jeans a grey t-shirt with a letter 'S' a shirt wrapped around his waist, a leather serpent jacket and the all too famous grey beanie shaped with triangular ends like a crown, Jughead Jones. He was never seen without his beanie it was like his trademark, like she was the perfect girl next door and Archie was the red head hotty football player. They never spoke to them except for Archie, he and Jughead were friends and hang out together, no one knew how these two different people were friends and so damn close.

Archie extended his hand to Jughead as he stopped and embraced his friend. Veronica at this point stopped mumbling about the party, and stared in disgust at the gang that just approached us. Betty stayed quiet in the corner watching their conversation, both laughing and acting as everything is normal and that they were not from two different types of classes.

"Hey, jug Veronica will be throwing a party this weekend, would you like to join? It's been a long time since we last hang out?" Archie asked which bolted everyone from where they stood, Veronica was going to protest, no one wanted the serpents at a party that smells of trouble. However Archie looked at her, "she's different from everyone else, she excepts everyone even she's rich and all" and he winked at Ronnie with his statement making her swallow all her protests and smile forcefully.

"Yeah, Jjug- 'whats-it-called' everyone in school is invited, including you guys" she said pointing at the rest. Jughead looked at her narrowed his eye, "it's Jughead, and thank you" he said with a smirk on his face. Betty knew that Ronnie will end up giving a harsh talk to Archie but the beans were spilled and she knew that trouble will follow them the weekend ahead. She just wished that now with Jughead being invited she would still get some alone time with Archie and maybe getting his attention, but thinking about it already made her sick to her stomach, she backed away slowly from the group and headed rapidly to the bathroom leaving her friends behind. Jughead saw her rushing to the bathroom and looked at Archie, he shrugged and both the serpents and Archie's group started walking to class before the first bell rang.


	2. Just be nice

As Betty sat down in the cafeteria on their usual table with her tray filled with so called 'food', she was greeted by Veronica, which at that moment they were still alone.

"Hey B, are you okay?" She asked knowing that she was asking regarding her earlier disappearance from the group.

"Yeah, fine V." She knew that her best friend didn't believe her as so she continued, "just a little nervous about this party, you know the whole thing with Arch" she confesses. Indeed, she was a bit worried, she knew she had to deal with her crush on him or she'll keep holding on for something that will never happen.

"Yeah Bettikins, I guessed so" she smiled softly while rubbing her back, "but you have to start somewhere show him that you want more than friend ship."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?" Letting her fear out loud. "Well sweetie, you'll know to move on, you can't keep attaching yourself to something that is never going to happen unless there is a move from either one of you, you need to tell him." She said again before biting her bottom lip and opening rolling her eyes to the door, letting her know that the rest of the group came in the cafeteria.

Betty as always started to pick at her lunch, not feeling hungry. "Hey ladies," Archie said approaching the table, he settled down opposite of Betty.

"So I was thinking you know Valerie?" He said and everyone turned their heads to head whatever the red head had to say, "well, since I started giving her some of my music sheets lately we got quite close, maybe I'll get lucky this weekend at your party V" his grin spread across his face with a look of achievement.

Betty's stomach felt sick again knowing that the last bite she took of her sandwich was not going to be kept down much longer. Her face started to change colour and knew that she had to excuse herself to the bathroom. She got up and walked slowly out of the cafeteria not wanting to attract any attention, opened the cafeteria door and as soon as she was going to take a run for it she bumped into someone nearly falling to the ground except she was caught by the person she bumped in.

Jughead caught just as she was about to fall, she seemed panicked and her skin looked pale. She looked at him apologized and tried to get out of this grip to hurry back to where she was going, however he grabbed her hand haulting her.

"Betty, what's wrong?" He asked seemingly concerned, "is everything alright?"

She was confused, she never spoke to him and he seemed concerned for her. She couldn't talk she felt the burning sensation up her throat knowing it far too well. She pulled her hand from his grip and took a run for it.

As soon as she emptied her stomach, she washed her face at the sink and tried to rinse her mouth with tap water. As she was heading out of the bathroom she was again greeted with Jughead, " Hey" he said with a bottle of lemonade in his hand, "thought this should make you feel better" as he handed her the bottle for her to take.

She took it without hesitation knowing that she needed to wash down the foul taste with something that's not water. "Thanks" she said shyly barely looking at him. Although he was a strange mysterious person, she couldn't deny that Jughead Jones was an eye catching guy. His black hair and green eyes and the way he was looking at her st that moment made her heart beat just a little bit more. It was rare that she saw someone looking at her that way.

"What's wring Betty? Are you sick? Shouldn't you go home?" He asked once again knowing fairly well that this was the second time that day that he saw her run off.

"I feel fine know, maybe it was something in the sandwich" she lied. But everyone knew that Betty was a terrible liar, even Jughead Jones could see right through her.

"If you say so, but I don't buy it just so you know" he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you even talking to me Jones?" She asked trying to get him off her back.

"Sorry Ms perfect!" He defended straightening up in manner that showed that he was offended.

"Don't call me that" she replied harshly.

"BETTY!!" Veronica was calling her from behind. She came running as fast as she could with her heels. "What's wrong? Was with what Archie said?" She asked not noticing that they were in the company of one of Archie's bestie.

She looked at Veronica wide eyes and again at Jughead who was listening on their conversation. "Now it's not the time v" she whispered in an attempt to shut her up before she said more.

"Hey Jughead, you can leave now. She's in good hands" she told him without giving him any chance to say no more.

"Yeah, sure like I'm some kind of fly you can bat away" he said sarcastically "it was nice talking to you Cooper" he said and left them alone in the hallway.

"What happened here ?" Veronica asked looking spektical at her best friend and smiling.

"Nothing, he seemed concerned for me and bought me lemonade" she said truthfully, she knew that lying was in vain with her best friend.

"JUGHEADE JONES CONCERNED??" She exclaimed her voice high pitched and squealing like a 10 year old. Betty shushed her before someone heard her.

"V!!! Stop it" she tried calling her friend down. "This is gold, Betty! Jughead Jones is never concerned! Not for anyone out of his serpent gang or Archie... and speaking of the stupid red head" she interjected, "pleas Betty, get over him he is clearly not looking at you in the same way you are. Maybe it's time to move on." Her friend said sincerely.

Betty knew that she was right and that she had to start to move one from her obsession. But how could she?

"At least now you know someone else has eyes for you" she winked and smirked at her knowing full well to whom she was referring to. Which landed her getting smacked on the shoulder "owww" Veronica said rubbing her shoulder, "what was that for?" And just like that the bell rang and everyone started exiting from the cafeteria including her friend and secret crush who she knew that she had to move on from and avoid as much as possible for these couple of days.


	3. The party

For the rest of the week Betty got weird glances from Jughead Jones, it seems that their encounter in the hallway made things more awkward. Veronica noticed these awkward stares and on multiple occasions asked her best friend if anything more than she had already told her happened in the hallway. Betty kept it short, she hasn't told her that Jughead caught her puking, or more questions will arise. That secret was being kept to herself, no one needs to know her ongoing bulemic phase. The mask she always wore was perfectly good and she didn't want no one to take it off and discover the truth.

"It seems that fortunately the serpents won't be joining us after all!" Veronica exclaimed proudly as soon as they were going out of their math class. Betty looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone know they are outcasts, so why change now?" Kevin shrugged. Everyone knew that was true, except for Archie, " come on your guys," he groaned, "Jughead is a really good friend, I wish you could just give him a chance and get to know him," he said as they stopped at their lockers, "he's like a brother to me, yes he is different from us but that doesn't me he shouldn't have some fun with us."

"No one told them not come!!" Veronica defended, "you said it yourself Archikins, it is not their _thing."_

Archie said knowing that it would be a miracle if the serpents would have ever accepted his invitation, he knew they are not usually good at socializing with people of high sinority such as Veronica. He tried nonetheless, thinking that maybe since he'll be there they will feel better to tag along. He sometimes hangs with them, it is true that they are from the wrong side of the trucks and sometimes they do get themselves in trouble however that are loyal and fun people to hang along especially during their gang bbqs.

Saturday morning passed by quickly, Betty did her homework and did some dress shopping with Veronica. She still wanted to impress Archie, and Veronica helped choose the perfect dress, sexy but still classy.

It was a tight dress not too short but still showed her long legs, dark red with off shoulder straps just a bit of cleavage showing. She didn't feel too comfortable and kept complaining that her legs looked too fatty in it, getting a laugh from her best friend, "girlllll, if I had those legs I would walk around in a mini skirt all day" she smiled at her looking her up. She kep blushing while looking at the mirror and thinking tonight shall be the night she has to get a move on Archie or else move on period!

While her sister was helping her get ready with her make up and hair, her mother came in the room, "Betty, you will sure get Archie's attention tonight looking like that". Her mother always knew her daughter has a huge crush on their neighbors boy. Both Polly and Alice told her multiple times that she should talk to him and tell him how she feels, on that she had a lot of support. They both loved her deeply and wanted what's best for her, and being that her sister Polly was dating already Jason blossom, she knew that her sister will be alone if everyone coupled up at the party.

Betty smiled trying not to show the uncomfortable butterflies she had in her stomach. Polly was behind her and gave her a small squeeze on her shoulders for reassurance. "You'll be okay, I promise." She told her and kissed her cheek.

They started heading down the stairs both looking glamorous where they found Jason waiting for them. They agreed that they will be riding with his chauffeur.

Once outside she took a glimpse at the next door windows -Archie's obviously- and saw the lights off thinking that maybe he has already made it to the party. The butterflies weren't helping her nerves and she just wished that she calms down a bit and not making a scene with her bad bulemic -nerve wrecking- habits.

Veronica's mansion was lit up with lights and a hoard of teenagers were at the entrance of the blasting party. Veronica Lodge knew how to throw one hell of a party. Polly squeezed her sisters her for one last reassurance and out of the car they went. Polly and Jason immediately headed their way to their friends, while Betty walked to the main entrance to find Veronica. Obviously the dark haired host spotted her immediately and montioned for her to get in.

Betty felt a lot of peoples eyes on her, she felt intimidated and immediately started fidgeting with her hands. Maybe she had something in her make up that want right? Or everyone else saw that her legs looked fat in the dress? Her stomach started churning.

"_B!!!" Veronica engulfed her friend in a hug, "you look hot girl," she grinned proudly, "no man can take their eyes off of you tonigh" ...or off my fat legs, _Betty thought.

Veronica walked in another room and out the back where the real party was kicking off in the back yard. Teenagers where jamming to the beat, some where surely high and others looked drunk.

Kevin and Josie approached with their mouth wide open "God Betty," Kevin exlaimed, "you look breathtaking. If I weren't guy I would ship you out" he said making her blush. Josie too told her that she looked splendid. Obviously the one she wanted to hear it from was herlong time crush, who was approaching her with a glimpse in his eyes.

Her heart was beating ten folds at that moment waiting for a remark of some sort.

"Hey Betts, you look different," he remarked and pulled her in a hug. The smell of his cologne was intoxicating she wished she could just tell him.

"_Different???" _Veronica blurted, "are you freakin kidding me Archie?" She glared at him.

"Yeah, I've never seen her this dressed up" he confesses. No shit Sherlock, everyone knew that of course but Betty knew that that's all she's going to get.

"Why don't you go dance while I greet everyone else?" Veronica suggested seemingly irritated at his lack of acknowledgement. Kevin immediately grabbed Josie, leaving no option but for Archie to extend his hand to Betty for which she took willingly. Kevin stole a wink at her showing that he is joining Veronica's plan for the night.

They danced together but in a most friendly way, making it more difficult for Betty to try and turn the feels around and making a move. He was keeping his distance and Veronica and Kevin noticed it as well. She needed a drink for her to loosen a bit at this awkward situation.

She ordered 2 tequila shots thinking that this will help her get a hold of herself and downed them down resigned that she should just face her fears and that means face Archie. She went to search for him, she entered the Mansion not seeing him outside and was interrupted abruptly by Veronica.

"Move Veronica I need to find Archie, this ask awkwardness needs to end now" she said with a voice of beavers, obviously it was the tequila talking and Veronica smelled perfectly making her Even proud that she had the courage to face this issue.

"Erm, i think you should dance a bit more, or drink a few more shots" she looked aggitated like she was hiding something. Betty tried to move past her, however her friend kept holding her back, now she knew that something was up. She went to the left and Veronica mimicked her, before with whatever speed she could master in her heels she averted past her friend to the other room and that where her world felt going round in circles.

Her long time crush, the man she should have spent the night with confessing her deep feelings was in a deep embrace with Valerie at the corner of the entry way. They were so deep in each other's troats that she felt sick immediately and she knew than that the tequila was a bad idea. She ran out of the mansion, hearing Veronica yelling apologies from behind her.

Out of the mansion she found a spot away from the commotion of the party and yet again she did what she knew best and threw up. What she didn't know was that she was being watched. Someone came up from behind her startling her, she turned around and came face to face with the last person she thought she'll see. Jughead Jones was looking at her his eyes apologetic and with a tissue in his hands. She looked at him before taking the tissue and wiping her mouth.

"What are you doing here Jughead? I thought these was not your _thing?" _She asked sarcastically.

"A thank you would have been enough." He reverted and smiled back sarcastically.

She thanked him for the tissue and yet again asked the same question more politely this time.

"Archie insisted that I should pay a visit hang out with his pals, I had nothing better to do so I thought I should take a drink with my best friend," he confessed.

She looked down at the mention of his name, her heart ached knowing that the night ended up a disaster.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what happened in there, he's a jerk sometimes" he said and she knew that Jughead saw everything and somehow knew about her crush.

"How did-"

"You don't have to be an Einstein to notice that you have been crushing on Archie for as long as I can remember, Betty everyone knows.." he confessed "..except for Archie. He's just naive and self absorbed sometimes not to notice the obvious."

Betty sighed knowing very well that he was saying the truth and after this night she has to move on completely.

"Let's get out of here" He told her and offered his hand so he could help her out of the grass with those heels. She accepted it not wanting to go back to the party and not having any better idea. They started walking, and she knew than that heels were going to be her worst enemies from now on.

"Those look painful" he stated, letting her know that he noticed the uncomfortable look she had.

"Where are we going ?" She asked wishing it wouldn't be far.

"just round the corner, there this small small park that no one really goes to."

And there it was a very small park with trees and benches that even she never took notice of. It looked that it was neglected but at that moment it felt perfect to just sit there and take her heels off, which she did as soon as the sat down.

Jughead slumped next to her, and sighed looking at her noticing how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. How could his friend not notice the beauty he had right in front of his eyes? Was he blind or something ?

When silence filled the air Betty felt tears brimming at her eyes, she didn't want to cry in front of him. She barely knew the guy. But the knowing ache that all that she hoped for the night came crushing down so fast made it impossible for her not to shed tears. She felt a hand on her shoulders, and knew that he was trying to comfort her and at that moment she just didn't care that she barely knew him. She just needed comfort.

He felt her succumb to his embrace and she put her head in his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her while she cried. She started apologizing for no good reason while he shushed her and rubbed and held her head.

"Just let it all out" he didn't know what to say to her. She started calming down however never left his embrace.

"I'm such a hopeless case" she finally said.

"What?" He exclaimed taking her face into his hands, "no you're not Betty Cooper, you are an intelligent, sweet, kind and beautiful young lady. It's his loss that he is not capable enough to notice what is right in front of him."

She could see that he was being honest, she never saw this side of Jughead. She always thought of him as the reserved outcast, an insensitive person. It seems that she got it all wrong.

"I'm not beautiful Jughead. If I truly were he now would be standing here instead of you" she said trying to convince herself otherwise.

Jughead let go of her face, "well, I apologize that I'm not the guy you would rather be here with" he said somewhat offended.

"I didn't mean that," she defended, "what I meant was..."

"Yes, I know what you meant Betty" he cut her off, "and what's with you always throwing up? I mean this is the 3rd time and don't tell me you were drunk." He said laying back with his back resting against the bench ready to hear her out.

"It's none of your business," She now protested and taking a step back.

His scoffed, "Yeah, fine I guess that's true. But still, you should really see a doctor or talk to someone."

She ignored his comment and looked up at the night sky trying to forget what just happened.

He looked at her, seeing her beautiful blonde hair moving from her face against the little breeze. The dress she was wearing hugged her perfect body in a way he only dreamt of. Yes, he did dream of her quite often. Archie's was her crush and she was his, but he never would admit that or show it in front of his friends. It was always his dirty little secret, and by dirty it means the dirty dreams he started having of her as of lately, with this dress he will sure as hell not going to stop.

Without even knowing what he was doing, his hand touched her face and brushed her hair behind her. She flinched at first but didn't move away from his touch.

"You do look beautiful Betty." He said once again, she turned her head still with his hand touching her face and looked directly in his eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling the warmth from his hand caressing her skin. She thought maybe the way she was reacting was because of the tequila, or the fact that she resigned herself that Archie would never be hers therefore she'll get she has now.

At that moment all Jughead wanted to do is close the distance and put his lips on her, however he knew that she just saw her crush kissing somebody else and he was no ones rebound. If he would ever dream of kissing her it would be at time that Betty Cooper was fully over Archie Andrews.

"Let's get you home" he said stood up and offered to help her from the bench. She looked at him confused but accepted his hand and walked with him barefooted back to her place. All she could think about was his feeling against her cheeks.


	4. The novelist

Betty woke up feeling like her head was going to explode. The scenarios of last night kept coming back in flashes. Her small time dancing with her long time crush, Archie kissing Valerie, Jughead finding her after she ran out of the house, his embrace while she cried her heart out and his hand tingling at her cheek while she told her she's beautiful. He was a gentle man, walked her to her house said good night and headed his way to the south side. Nothing more, nothing less. The way many people pictured him they would have surely said that he would have gotten advantage of her sorry state.

She got up from her bed and could smell bacon coming from downstairs, which made her feel worse. Looking through text messages she found a few from Veronica and Kevin, mostly apologizing on how the night has ended and another one from Archie. His text only said, _'B, we need to talk.'_

With that she texted back _'sure, when?' _Trying to sound as normal as possible.

Immediately another text came in _'I'll meet you outside your house in 10 minutes'_ and with that she jumped out of bed and got ready to face what was coming.

In 10 minutes she was outside, the sun was shining and the weather was starting to get warmer. She was glad she wore and thin shirt on top of her jeans. Archie was there as he promised waiting for her, he smiled and signaled her with his head to walk with him. They started walking towards their usual hiding spot from where they were kids. It was a few blocks away from Veronica's house and right by the small river.

They walked in silence until they reached the spot and sat down at the river shore. Archie grabbed some rocks and started fidgeting, she sensed he was nervous.

"So yesterday I was brought to light on something" he started not looking at her. Her heart sinked, she knew what he was talking about all she could say was "ohh."

"Betty, I'm really sorry I was such a jerk to you, not only yesterday but I didn't know" he said now looking at her apologetically.

She kept silent not knowing what to say.

"It seems everyone knew that you had a crush on me except me," he continued, "but Betty, I couldn't know, I've always looked at you as a friend, a sister actually more than anything." He confessed.

And that was what hit the hardest, she took a deep breath fighting back her tears. He knew that this will end up in her crying but he had to tell her the truth.

"The truth is," he said, "I have a crush on Veronica" he stated. And that made it even worst. The first test glided down her cheek followed by more.

"I'm sorry Betty," he didn't know what to do at that point.

"Thank you for being honest" she said in between deep breaths trying not to start sobbing.

"It's my fault as well, I was never completely honest with you anyway." She said.

He nodded, "Yeah, and I was blind not to notice, man even Jughead knew!" His name made her heart skip a beat.

"Did he tell you something?" She asked thinking maybe it was him that put light to this awkward situation.

"I called him this morning letting him know that he should have come yesterday, and told him that I need his bro time yesterday after I found out that my best friend had a crush on me and bailed on the party because i was being a jerk," he grabbed a stone and threw in the water, "well, he reverted me with letting me know that I was a complete asshole for not noticing before and that many already knew from a very long time. He also said that on the way to the party he met you and since you looked upset he walked you home." He looked at her to se if it was true.

She nodded and looked at the water, feeling thankful taht he didn't go into details.

"He was a gentleman" she remarked.

"Betty, he truly is. I wish you could give him a chance and get to know him like I do." He smiled, "he is one of the most intelligent persons I know. He writes these stories and I swear to you that he could be a great novelist, although he's too shy about it." He admitted.

Betty looked at him and laughed for the first time, she couldn't imagine Jughead Jones the stereotype guy being a novelist.

"It's true!!" He said grinning, grateful for her laughter, "you should let him write an article for the Blue and Gold and you'll see" he suggested. Betty contemplated the proposal.

"Not such a bad idea, currently its only me who's running the Blue and Gold, I could use another pair of hands" she admitted getting butterflies in her stomach at the thought of her talking to Jughead again.

He smiled, "I will text him, and let him know. Maybe he can meet us here and you can talk about it. I really wish you get to know him better B, if they see that you are accepting him, maybe Veronica and Kevin will too." He said wishing everyone could see that his best friend was really someone you should let in your life.

"Yes, we could do that, we can start with his acquaintance before getting the whole gang," she said, knowing fully well that Jughead was very loyal to his serpents. Archie nodded in agreement and started texting away.

After about half an hour talking, they heard footsteps approaching and they could see a guy with black hair and a beanie walking towards them, making them certain that Jughead was joining them.

"Thanks man, for keeping my secret" Jughead said as he approached them, he looked annoyed at his friend.

"Come on Jughead! You know you're good and Betty really needs a hand," he shrugged and smiled knowing well that he accomplished what he wanted.

Jughead looked at Betty and she blushed immediately remembering their interaction from the night before.

"Hey Betty," He said coolly.

She waved at him as he said down next to them. Archie stood up after that leaving them both staring at him quizzically, "I'm glad we sorted things out Betty," he said to her smiling, "I'll leave you to talking about the writing" and we that he made his was back leaving them bewildered at how he managed to get them alone together on purpose.

"So," Jughead said feeling awkward. He knew that Archie was trying to get him to be friends with his friends, he always asked him to join them whenever they hang out. Now he placed the load on Betty.

"So" she replied feeling like she was on pins.

"Did you really sort things out?" He asked.

"Kind of," She admitted, "I mean he told me that he only sees me as a sister." Her face fell and she looked back and the water flowing through the river.

"I know it might suck, but better knowing the truth and move on right?" He suggested.

She nodded, "Yeah, i guess."

"Listen, about what he said on my writing, it is not that good as he says" he said, grabbing a rock and starting to roll it in his hands.

"Well, we'll have to see about that," she said smirking at him knowing that he is trying to get out of this situation.

"Why don't you show me some of your writing and than I'll tell you if Archie was exaggerating or not?"

He scoffed, "shall we go to my trailer ?" Immediately he saw her flush.

"I mean, for you to look at my writing" he corrected his statement.

She nodded still blushing and got up from the ground.

They walked to the Southside on silence, both of them not knowing how to start a conversation. Jughead, was well aware that she was shy and she accepted to go with him out of politeness but he just wanted to get his over with as he couldn't handle being so close to her next without touching her.

As soon as they arrived Betty looked around seeing a trailer park filled with trailers that made as a home for the south siders including the beanie guy next to her.

They walked to a trailer and Jughead opened the door to let her in.

"Dad!" He called but no one answered, he grabbed a note from the small kitchen counter, "great!" He said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?"

"My Dad is at the bar, no doubt drinking himself to death" he stated really pissed.

"I guess it just us" he said and headed to the small couch where he had his laptop. Betty loves to sit next to him, feeling a bit cramped with the small amount of space the trailer had. She couldn't imagine living in such a small compound. She though her house was small especially compared to Veronica's but seeing her surroundings she knew that she was lucky.

"Here" He said handing her his laptop, "don't worry just be honest I won't get offended" he said smirking. Ohh, that sexy smirk she thought looking at him in the little that was coming from the small windows, she never saw him this way. Well, actually she never actually took notice as she was obsessed looking at Archie instead.

She started reading his small story, and was bewildered. The detail and the structure was something that she never thought Jughead Jones would be capable of. Next to her was sitting a future novelist for sure, not even her writing was this good and she was a grade A student and best journalist of her age. She was even awarded for her great writing talent. But this, this was nothing compared to her writing, this was pure talent.

"Oh my god Jughead," she said still reading.

"I know, it's crazy. Archie was just being a good friend." He started rubbing the back of his head and taking his beanie off in the process.

She looked up at him, "no this-" and stopped her sentence as soon as she saw him without his famous hat. His black hair was tousled perfectly, he was never seen without his beanie on, it was like it was glued to his head. But seeing him like this for the first time she felt butterflies flying in his stomach. She gulped loudly.

He laughed at her reaction, "What is my writing that bad that you lost your tongue?"

"No Jughead," she managed to say, "this is excellent and very well written. And this is coming from someone who reads books every hour of the day." She was really impressed, and more now at this hot guy staring smiling in front of her.

"Thanks, I guess!" He said running his hand through his hair, making her stare at him even more. He noticed that she's looking at him in a strange way. Did he have something between his theeth he thought?

Suddenly her hand lingered to his hair, touching it lightly and running her fingers through it. He stopped shocked at her touch.

"It's so soft," she said lost in her world, " I never saw you without your beanie."

He smirked at her, knowing that it was his hair that made her look at him with her dreamy eyes.

He took a step closer to her, "that's because I'm never usually with out it unless I am feeling comfortable with someone."

She blushed immediately and withdraw her hand from him beautiful hair, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched your hair" she closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. He was still lingering close to her and she felt her breathing it uneven which made her feel light headed.

Jughead saw her face change in color, "Betty, are you ok?" He asked. She nodded and tried to breath evenly as possible.

"Listen, your writing is really good, it would be a pleasure to work with you at the Blue and Gold, we really need your talent." She stated trying to act as normal as much as possible. She grabbed a pen and paper that were idly sitting on top of the coffee table and wrote a number.

"Here," she handed him the paper, "this is my number, if you make up your mind just text me and I'll give you the details on what time to meet me at the office."

He grabbed the paper and looked at the number than back at her, "I will". He smirked once again and she nearly lost it.

How could she just revert her attention from Archie to Jughead in just a short period of time. She thought she may becoming a horny teenager like most of the girls at school.

"I think I need to go," she said standing up from the couch ready to head out.

He grabbed her hand stopping her in her tracks, she looked back at their hands and back into his eyes, "don't tell anyone about this, only you and Archie know about my writing" he pleaded. She nodded.

"It will be our secret" she promised.

"I like that cooper" he smirked once again.

"Bye Jughead" she pulled her hand from his grip needing to get out of this trailer and away from this hot mess.

"See you at school Betty" he said from behind her and with that she scurried out of the suffocating trailer and back to her house as fast as she could desperately needing a cold shower to clear her thoughts.


	5. Closer

Monday morning Betty did her usual routine, meet up with her friends before lessons started and at lunch she sat down at their usual table with a small sandwich and an apple in the hopes that no one notices that she barely touched her lunch. While Archie was talking about his football practice she caught a glimpse of Jughead Jones from the other end of the cafeteria looking at her. She smiled politely at him and he winked at her, making her blush the color of the apple that was on her tray. In a few minutes she received a message on her phone.

'_What time can we meet? Jug.' _She looked up back at him and saw him looking at her with his phone in this hands waiting for her reply.

'_We can meet at the Blue and Gold office before cheer leading practice' _she texted back. She saw him nod at her in agreement and suddenly she felt excited for her time in the Blue and Gold office.

The day before after she left his trailer she couldn't stop thinking about their interaction. His outcast, yet sensitive side attracted her in ways that Archie never did. She still looked at her friend Archie in a way that showed longing but she knew that there will never be more than friendship with him and therefore she had to move on. But was Jughead the right person to move on to? I mean she didn't like to have him as a sort of rebound, but she never actually dated Archie as well. And what would her friends think if they knew that she was enjoying spending time with the Serpent leader? Veronica and Kevin will surely lecture her naivness, Josie will be polite but at the same time giving her a small lecture herself and Archie, well he would be the one encouraging it knowing how much he wants his best friend to blend with them. Not to mention her sister and mother, they will surely forbid it. Everyone says she's the perfect girl next door -even if she hated it- and no one would ever imagine her friends with Jughead Jones let alone more than that.

Lessons passed quickly and she headed her way to the Blue and Gold office. She started unpacking some notes and scraps of paper that she needed for her next article and lost in her thoughts she didn't hear Jughead come in.

He approached her cautiously knowing that she didn't notice his entrance at the office, came up from behind her "Hello Cooper" he whispered. She flinched and turned around finding her self caught between the desk and Jughead. She was caught if guard and felt her knees buckle, which immediately he wrapped his arms around her waist not to let her fall.

"I'm sorry I startled you" he said knowing that he scared the hell out of her.

"I didn't hear you come in" she said finally relaxing in his embrace. Somehow she felt safe in his arms but the closeness for unbearable. They stared into each other's eyes.

They heard someone clearing his throat from behind Jughead and immediately took a step a part from each other to find Archie looking at them awkwardly.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything." He started looking from one friend to another in suspicion.

"No, you didn't-" Betty started saying but figured she just needs to stop talking. Jughead was rubbing the back of his neck feeling completely awkward at this point.

"Betty, I just came to ask if you were fine" he said and she looked confused at his concern.

"I saw that you didn't touch your lunch earlier and I thought maybe you're still upset about the events that happened this weekend," he shifted from one foot to another, "but clearly you seem fine."

With that Betty's face felt hot and like a light bulb. She couldn't help but blush and how Archie just pointed out the awkward situation they found themselves into.

"Yeah, about that-" she started not knowing what to say, " I wasn't that hungry Arch, but I'm feeling fine."

"Yeah, I can see that" she thought she heard him mutter under his breath, "I'll see you guys later" and we that he turned around and left, leaving Jughead and Betty both looking at their feet awkwardly.

"Well, that was pleasant," he said sarcastically.

Betty sighed at sat down on a chair trying to figure how she got herself so embarrassed in just a few minutes.

"Betty," he started and she looked up at him, he sat down on the desk near where she was and looked down at her, "What's wrong with you and not eating?" He asked knowing pretty well that the last time he asked she told him off.

She sighed not wishing to elaborate or tell him the truth, so she just said the truth without clearly stating the obvious.

"I have an eating disorder," she said which was what a bulemic person could say as it is an eating disorder but it wasn't naturally caused but forced upon.

"Listen, I'm no Einstein Betty and I may not be Veronica or Archie, but I'm not stupid!" He said looking serious.

"What do you mean by that?" She tried to lie between her teeth like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You're a terrible liar you know," he confessed, "Betty, you need to eat. It's not healthy to pretend like you're eating and then throwing it up. I have seen this routine multiple times" he said.

"You have only saw me once in the hallway," she said.

"No, that's where you're wrong. I have been noticing this routine for quite sometime now. That time in the hallway I was there on purpose to try and talk to you but Veronica then came looking for you. She clearly has no idea" he confessed.

She looked at him wide eyed and felt tears starting looking in eyes. He's been watching her, spying her routine and eventually getting to the conclusion of what she was doing to herself.

He wipes the first tear that cascaded down her cheek and grabbed her hands, "this can be our secret okay?"

He asked and she nodded while tears kept pouring down, "but you have to promise that you'll stop this. You're beautiful Betty! You're the perfect girl next door" he said.

"I hate it when they say that, I'm not perfect" she said wiping her tears away angrily.

"No you're not, you have flaws like everyone else," he hopped down from the best and bent down infront of her chair looking at her at eye level, "but you're still beautiful and better than any girl in this school. You need to promise me that you'll stop this. Or else I'll have no option but to speak to principle Wheterbee and get you help."

He was serious, and she knew that he would do it. She started sobbing even more and he pulled her in an embrace rubbing her back in circles. "I'm here for you, even if I'm no Archie Andrews" he said laughing.

She giggled a bit at his sarcastic remark, _you're better _she thought, _at least you see what no one else couldn't see_.

After calming herself down she started showing him what the Blue and Gold is all about. He was still never wrote a school article, but with his talent Betty knew that he will nail it.

After an hour at the office, Jughead was starting to get hungry, "let got get something to eat" he told her, "I'm starving."

She nodded and started packing her back before both heading out and locking the door behind her. Out of school she started her way to the pathway, "where are you going ?" He asked her. She turned back, "isn't Pop's this way?" Thinking she may have heard him wrong when he said he was starving.

"Yeah, but we are not walking." He said and walked to a motorcycle parked in the school parking lot. She walked slowly eyeing the motorcycle skeptically, "you drive that" she pointed at the motorcycle like it was some kind of bomb about to explode.

"That Ms Cooper, is a Honda CB550" he said proudly while handing her the helmet. She took it nervously, "what about your helmet?" She asked noticing he only had one.

"I have this," He said smiling sheepishly and pointed at his beanie.

"That's not protection." She stated.

"Don't worry Cooper, I'd rather protect your beautiful face" he said and smirked at her making her blush. She put her helmet on and hopped on behind him.

"Hold on tight princess," he said and she tightened her grip around his waist, as he started the engine and rode out of the parking lot.

At Pop's there were only a few tables filled. They said at a table next to the window and ordered 2 milkshakes, Jughead went through the menu contemplating what to get.

"One double cheese burger with fries and 10 onion rings" he said to their waiter. Betty looked at him like he was growing a second head.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said in disbelief of the junk he just ordered, "just a portion of fries please" she said.

He scoffed loudly at her, "just fries really?"

She shrugged, "I'm not hungry" she said.

"Betty, we just talked about this, you haven't eaten anything during lunch. You need food in your system. Real food, not just fries." He said still worried that she continue with her obsession.

"Baby steps Jughead, lets start with fries first" she exclaimed feeling a bit irritated that he was lecturing her in a public place. She didn't want anyone to hear them.

"Fine, but you'll have to do better next time." He pointed.

She raised an eyebrow, "what makes you think that there will be a next time Jones?" She said with a tone of flirting in her voice.

"Ohh, believe me Cooper, there will be" He said.

After a few more minutes their order came and Jughead engulfed his burger clearly really hungry. She picked at her fries but tried her best to eat all of it. He looked at her intently clearly wishing that she could just eat more.

"So we will be meeting nearly everyday at the Blue and Gold office," he stated after he finished all his meal while she was still eating her fries so damn slowly, like she was going to choke in it.

"Yeah, I guess we will" she said looking down at their face feeling a blush creep up to her face.

They headed back home after they were done with their meal at Pop's and he dropped her off a few houses away since she was afraid her mother will go nuts seeing her on a motorcycle and more so with Jughead Jones. She took off her helmet and handed it to him.

"Thanks for today" she said smiling.

"My pleasure," he replied with a smirk.

"I guess this is goodnight" she said in an awkward way.

"Good night Betty" he said back smiling at her longingly.

All he wanted to do was to step closer and pull her into his arms placing his lips on hers, but he knew that she wasn't ready yet. What he didn't expect was her sudden reaction. She stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek, she moved closer again and placed a chaste kiss on his other cheek lingering enough feel a flattering sensation in the pit of his stomach.

He couldn't move and just looked at her as she waved her last good bye and made her way to her house. She was going to be the death of him. _Oh Betty, what am I going to do with you? _He asked himself knowing well that this will not end well. She was perfect the girl everyone dreamed about, while he was... well he was only Jughead Jones.


	6. Princess

Betty was already in the office waiting for Jughead, she looked at her phone and noticed that he was already 15minutes late which was the first time as the past days he was always in time or arrived before her. She contemplated if she should text him but decided otherwise as she didn't want to seem nosy.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang from the hallway, she walked slowly not wanting to draw attention yet, maybe it could end up with great gossip. She opened the office door just so she could peek and see what was going on. She saw Chuck banging someone at the lockers and laughing deviantly, he threw a punch and heard the other person groan. She felt sorry for the poor victim and decided that she should try and stop him, walking towards the fight, she started recognizing the victim chuck was slamming and the lockers. She hurried to him and grabbed chuck by the shoulders, "Chuck stop this now," she shouted at him trying to pull him back.

Jughead has blood smeared all over his face, Chuck kept his grip strong on his shirt still pinning him at the lockers.

"Go away Betty," he snarled at her, "this is none of your business."

"It he clearly is now!" She said still trying desperately to pull him off of Jughead.

"Betty, leave" she heard Jughead say his voice clearly showed that he was in pain.

Suddenly she felt someone pull her back, in one swift movement she saw Archie slamming a fist at Chucks face sending him straight to the floor.

"Leave them alone, you fucking asshole" he was ready for another fight. His fist clenched by his side and anger seeping through his pores.

"Look at his body guard coming to save you best friend and girl friend Andrews ?" Chuck said with a bloody smile on his face.

"I said leave them alone," he repeated with more emphasis.

"Or what Andrews?" Chuck replied getting up for another fight.

Archie contemplated what to say next, "or I'll tell Wheterbee that you're keeping a notebook filled with all the girls names that you've been with and all the sexual acts you falsely say you're doing" Betty interjected with her eyes gleaming with proud knowing for a fact the she had caught him off guard.

Chuck looked at her wide eyed, "how did-" he started saying but knew better that he should just walk away before admitting to something and making it much worse. He grabbed his back pack and hurried out of the main door, leaving Archie Betty and Jughead behind.

Jughead was still holding it together against the lockers, Betty went running to his said grabbing his face and he flinched at her touch, while Archie came from behind her to examine the damage.

"Oh god, Jug I think we should take you to the hospital, you may need stitches." She stated seeing a deep cut on his lips and above his eyes. His face was all bruised up and blood kept streaming. Archie agreed as well that the cuts needed stitches and both made it outside. Thankfully for them Archie drove to school in his fathers car today and so they helped Jughead inside and headed to the hospital. Once arrived, they couldn't find anywhere to park so they decided that Betty should go in with Jughead while he waited for them outside.

At the emergency they waited for the doctor to check on his wounds, "Jug," she said and he looked at her, "what happened back there?" She asked.

"He was just being the typical asshole he always is Betty," he replied.

"Everyone knows that, but that doesn't me that he can just beat you up!" She retorted, she knew there was more to the story.

"Betty I -" and he was cut off by the doctor. After a deep examination and cleansing of the wounds he applied a few stitches, gave him some antibiotics and pain killers and signed him out.

They headed to the car where Archie was still waiting for them. On the ride to Jugheads trailer they stayed quite not knowing what else to say, but the 3 of them knew that there were lots of questions unanswered. Without any hesitation Jughead got out of the car as soon as they arrived, Betty did to and helped him out.

She turned to Archie, "you can leave Arch," she said and Jughead looked at her as well as Archie, "I'll stay a bit longer with him" she said.

"How will you get back home Betty?" Archie asked concerned, "its not safe roaming around these areas at night" he knew that the sun will go down in just a bit and the Southside was not place for Betty Cooper to roam around.

"I'll just call a cab" she said.

"No, Betty just go I'll be fine" Jughead interjected.

"No I'll stay, both of you just stop treating me like I'm glass so fragile and ready to break" she said feeling frustrated that they couldn't choose her own decision.

Both stopped persisting, Archie drove off and she walked with Jughead inside the trailer.

It seemed that Mr Jones was once again not there. Jughead placed his things on the kitchen table, "I need to take a shower," he stared feeling sore in all places, she nodded, "I will be out in just a minute."

She sat down on the couch waiting for him as she heard the water running. She couldn't understand what had inclined Chuck to pick a fight with Jughead. She still needed the answer, especially after blurting out that she knew about the small notebook. She loved her detective skills and she found out about the book when she sneaked into the boys locker room to place a small gift in Archie's locker.

Deep in her thoughts she didn't hear Jughead was back in the kitchen. He wore no shirt and just a sweat pants. His hair was wet and dripping, he walked to the couch and set beside her. "You didn't have to stay" he said again.

"I wanted to" she said looking at his face and thinking how angry she was at Chuck for nearly ruining his beautiful face.

She loved his hair and couldn't resist putting her finger through his wet hair once again. He looked at her and without hesitation grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. He couldn't resist anymore the temptation to touch her to feel her close. Her concern convinced him that she might be feeling something too, although he was still uncertain if she was over Archie yet.

She straddled him lap and placed her other hand on his shoulder still keeping one hand in his hair.

"You're killing me Betty" he confessed.

She looked in his eyes confused.

"You know I like you, and with you being so close everyday it's making me go crazy" he continued. He touched her cheek and she closed her eyes relaxing in the feel of his hand against her face.

"You're so beautiful, no wonder Chuck was so angry" he said and she opened her eyes again processing that piece of information.

"Why was he angry?" She asked.

"Because princess, he knew that you were getting over with Archie, but he also knew that you were spending more time with me. When you were still hooked with Archie he didn't do anything as they have some weird bro code. But with me, well he knows I don't deserve your time and that I was stealing his chance of getting you" he explained. She was shocked, speechless.

"He was jealous" she stated the obvious.

"Yes Betty, and to think now that he is keeping a notebook on all the girl he went out with, makes me glad that he didn't get the chance to get you, even though I don't deserve your time, let alone you" he stated still looking into her eyes so deeply that she felt stripped of her being.

"Juggie, you're nothing less than anyone else. On the contrary you're more than I have ever expected and I am enjoying our time together" she said pulling softly at his hair wetting all of her hands and shirt.

"You're so beautiful Betty" he said for what felt like the hundredth time. In that moment time stood still and all he could think was, _with hell with Archie, she's here isn't she? If she didn't feel something she would be with him in the car. _And with that clarification he pulled her head to his and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her loosen more into his arms and kissing him back. They pulled apart forehead touching and just looking into each other's eyes.

"That was worth all the pain and punches I got from that scum bag" he said smiling at her. She giggled and kissed his wound slowly not to hurt him one by one.

"I'm sorry this happened because of me." She said to him apologetically and feeling guilty and this was partially her fault without her even knowing.

"It's not your fault princess" he said cupping her face, "I would go through it all again just to get were we are at now. She sighed, she pulled off from being on top of his lap to both laying back on the sofa embrace in each other's arms. He lay his head on top of hers, and kissed the top of her hair, "ohh God, just pinch me, I hope this is not just a dream" she heard him whisper. She smiled and pinched him lightly on his arms, "ouch" he said and laughed pulling her closer to his chest.


	7. Reckless

She heard her phone ring and small noises coming from somewhere near. She woke up startled and looked around not familiar with the surroundings, _this is not my bedroom_ she thought.

She felt a hand around her waist and looked behind her to see jughead sprawled besides her still asleep.

"Oh fuck!" She exclaimed as soon as she realized that what happened.

They spent a lot of hours talking and getting to know each other better. Jughead told her about his drunk father, how he had tried multiple times to help him sober up but to no avail. Old habits die slow he had told her. He explained that when his father couldn't manage to lead the Southside serpents anymore he took his place as leader of the pack, but he was still young to lead such a group, however with some help of some older serpents he led well and they kept their activities private and civil without any problems whatsoever.

Betty nudged Jughead and he steered awake looking at her and smiling, "Good morning beautiful" he smirked. He listed this down as the best night of his life, although they did nothing except talking the fact that he woke up next to the most beautiful girl in Riverdale was just what he needed after the brutal encounter with Chuck.

"I overslept!" She said unwrapping his arm from around her and sitting on the couch trying to search for her phone, "Mum must be furious and worried right now" she said as she found her phone under a cushion.

"15 missed calls, oh god she's going to kill me," she said her heartbeat speeding up and feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm sure Mrs Cooper will be thrilled knowing where you spent the night," she heard a unrecognizable voice coming from the kitchen. A man in his 40's appeared from

behind the fridge and smiled at her. From the resemblance she knew that she just met the drunken father of Jughead. Although he pretty much looked sober.

"Oh hey dad" Jughead said as hi saw that his father finally came home.

"Good morning jug, I made breakfast" he said and that was a first. FP Jones never prepared breakfast!

"Well, that's new" Jughead said sarcastically.

"Come on kid, I'm trying me best here" he tried to defend himself.

" Yeah, trying your best as in getting drunk everyday and not coming home until I have to call out a search party for you ?!" Jughead was starting to get angrier by the second.

Betty suddenly felt uncomfortable knowing that this quarrel was long awaited between father and son.

"I'm sorry son, however I'm trying, infact I came to tell you that I found a job," he stated proudly, and at that Jughead scoffed sarcasm edged through his whole posture.

"I will start tomorrow at POP's" he said as he said plates ready on the table.

"Great another place that will be ruined by your presence," and with that Betty sat up from the couch and grabbed her backpack knowing well that she is now in an uncomfortable position.

"I apologize for being an intruder here Mr Jones, I'll be heading home," she said she smiled forcefully at FP and looked at Jughead. He nodded with approval knowing well that it was no place for her to see him this way towards his father. He placed a hand on her lower back and they both headed to the door.

"Bye Betty, feel free to visit anytime," FP Jones told her with a pan filled with bacon, as he received a glare from his son.

Out of the trailer, Jughead closed the door behind them and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see this" he said apologetically, he wasn't ready to let her meet his disgrace of a father.

She closed her eyes and sighed at his gentle touch, "it's fine Juggie," she said knowing that it wasn't his fault that his father acted this way.

"Can I give you a ride home?" He asked, "it's the least I can do!"

She contemplated, she still needed a ride as she needed to get home as fast as she can, preferably still in time for school. But knowing his current state after Chucks assault she knew he needed rest as he was still in pain and him on a motorcycle was not s good idea.

"Not Juggie I'll just take a cab, you need to rest" she told him.

He nodded knowing that she was right and he better stay with his father for the moment.

"I hope my mother won't kill me" she said suddenly remembering she needed to face her surely worried mother.

He looked at her apologetically, "although I had the best night of my life, I'm sorry I kept you here" he said still caressing her cheek.

"It's not your fault, I fell asleep." She stated.

"Will I see you later?" He asked hoping that he gets to see her face again.

"If I'm not grounded I hope so" she said smiling at him.

He nodded, "You should get going beautiful," he said and at that moment he didn't know what was the next move. Should he just hug her and say good bye? Or should he kiss her once again?

Betty knew that he was undecided on how to react and took matters in her own hands, took as step forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head leaning it to touch her lips to his. The kiss was different from the small chaste they had last night. This time they took longer, her lips grazing his and with a small touch of her tongue to his mouth, the kiss turned passionate in a second. He pulled her from the waist still bare chested, pressing her against his body wanting to deepen the kiss as much as possible and not wanting to let go at the same time. She sighed against his lips feeling lightheaded at the sensation she felt at the pit of her stomach.

Both pulled back with there foreheads touching and smiling sheepishly, "bye Juggie" she said.

Betty paid the cab driver and got out, ready to face the consequences of her behavior. She never did this before, not sleeping over obviously because multiple times she slept over at Veronica's, however her mother always knew were she was, but this time her mother not only wasn't aware of her sleep over but with whom she stayed with. That was going to be hard to explain without getting her mother all fired up about sleeping with a guy like Jughead Jones.

She walked to her door, took a deep breath and opened to be greeted by the familiar worried voice of her mother.

"Betty?!!" Alice said as she stepped out from the kitchen to see her daughter at the door. She hurried to her hugging her immediately breathing a sigh of relief that she was well and finally home. Before pulling back and giving her the stern Mama Cooper look, letting her know that she is in trouble.

"Hey Mum," all Betty could say.

"Where were you? We were so worried about you I was going to file a missing person report this morning," she said.

"I'm sorry mum," Betty said looking down at her feet.

"Elizabeth Cooper please explain your sudden disappearance and don't tell me you were at Veronica's" she said sternly letting her know that she already checked with her best friend.

"No I wasn't at Veronica's, neither with Archie." She said and her mother sighed. She already knew that her mother had already imagined her spending a steamy night with her former crush.

"But" she continued, "I was with Jughead Jones" she said and squirmed preparing herself for a full blow out.

"FP's boy?" She asked although she knew that there was only one Jughead Jones.

Betty nodded and sighed, "mum, we did nothing!" She started, "yesterday at school Archie and I caught Chuck Clayton beating the crap out of Jughead. Obviously we intervened and took Jughead to get stitches as he had deep cuts on his face." She explained her mother listened carefully, "well, Archie and I drove him to his house, however I decided to stay with him just to make sure that he was better. It seems that Chuck was trying to get to me since he noticed that I was not interested in Archie anymore. And being that lately me and Jughead were spending a lot of time at the Blue and Gold he confronted him to call 'dibbs'" she quoted.

Her mother crossed her arms, she was still angry that her daughter spent the night out especially with the Jones boy, but now she knew that anger was fueled at Chuck Clayton for thinking that her girl was some sort of puppet he could play with.

"I felt guilty mum, after the blows he took because of me I couldn't bare leaving him alone," she continued.

"Well, it was nice of him to defend you however Betty sleeping at a boys house especially FP's boy doesn't make it any less worrying." Her mother explained.

Betty looked down at her hands, she will flip if she knews that they even kissed, better to leave those details out.

"Listen Betty, you're still very young and you still can't understand wrong from right, and you spending time with that boy is not the right move. The Jones are trouble, they lead that stereotype gang, serpents something and I don't want you to get caught in that type of society," she said and hugged her daughter, "I'm surprised you're telling me nothing happened, knowing their reputation," she scoffed.

And Betty started to fume, "what reputation mum?" She said disgusted, "you don't even know them, or Jughead for that matter." She defended.

"He is caring and kind and a very talented writer, better than me even!" She told her, her mother raised her eyebrows.

"Under that leather jacket and stupid beanie there is this very sensitive and smart guy," she said dreamily.

"Oh dear God Betty," her mother exclaimed with her eyes wide open, "you already fallen for him!"

Betty blushed and said nothing, "and here we thought it would always be Archie Andrews" her mother said unbelievingly.

"Well, be careful young lady as I don't trust him, try keeping it to a friends level. And on the other hand, you're grounded. From school come back straight here" she said sternly and left to the kitchen still shaking her head in disbelief.

She sighed annoyingly and went upstairs to prepare for her day ahead. She knew that she will have to explain herself to Veronica knowing the her mother spilled the beans that she didn't come home. _Oh crap, this is going to be a long day_ she sighed.

At school she was greeted by a very worried Veronica and Archie. The little brunette hugged her bumbling about how irresponsible she was to disappear without saying anything to anyone, while Archie was looking at her his eyes searching for anything that she could give away. He knew she was with Jughead but he didn't spill the beans, however he was a bit worried that something rushed happened between them. He knew that his pal had this huge crush on his neighbor but he trusted him to be a gentleman and knowing that Betty has slept the night he started wondering if he did the right thing in introducing them to each other.

"I'm fine Veronica," she said reassuringly.

"No you're not!" She exclaimed, "this is not you Betty, you are never reckless." Betty sighed.

"Where were you? And more importantly with whom," she asked and Archie shifted on his feet preparing himself for the explanation.

"I was with Jughead" Betty said truthfully.

"_Whattttt?!!" _Both Veronica and Kevin said yelling at once both of them shocked at their best friend.

"Are you out of your mind girl?? What were you doing with that... _thing"_ Kevin said disgusted at Betty.

"Hey!!" Archie interjected, he was still his best friend after all.

"That _thing," _Betty snarled, "got punched by Mr Chuck Clayton, just to get to him for spending time with me at the Blue and Gold!!" She scoffed at Kevin.

Veronica and Kevin both looked bewildered, "Why would chuck just punch him?" Veronica asked.

"It seems that he wanted Betty to get in his pants," Archie remarked.

Veronica turned her head to look at Archie eyebrows raised, "wait you knew?" She asked.

Archie shrugged knowing he was caught, "Yeah, I stopped the fight, sending some punches at Chuck. We had to take Jughead to get stitches and Betty stayed with him to check on him as he was in a bad shape." He admitted rubbing the back of his hand innocently.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Veronica asked angry.

"I wanted Betty to explain. It as not my place, and still I thought she would go back home. I never imagined she would sleep there." He defended himself.

Betty sighed again knowing that heads will turn her way for more explanation, "we talked a bit and we fell asleep. Juggie was a bit droopy with all the pain killers he was given and frankly I was exhausted too. I woke up this morning not realizing that I had slept over" she admitted bitting the bottom of her lip as a blush started creeping remembering the small intimate moments they shared.

Both Kevin and Veronica looked at her suspiciously, "_Juggie?" _Her friend asked, "when did you start calling him nicknames? And why are you blushing? Spill it sister. You're hiding something." She said crossing her arms ready to pester her till she says the truth. At that moment the school bell rang informing the students that it was time for class.

"Well, I have to go," Betty hurriedly said and turned around walking quickly to her class, leaving her friends calling for her from were they stood. She knew that later at lunch the pestering will continue until she'll tell them the truth but till now she was glad she was saved by the bell.


	8. Archies truth

Betty arrived home after school feeling as if she was ran over by a truck. At lunch she was literally being investigated, it drove her nuts! Veronica kept harassing her for details while Kevin and Archie waited for her to spill the juicy gossip like 12 year olds teenagers.

She felt relieved when she finally told them that they kissed just briefly before they started talking more about each other. She also told them about the mornings occurrence with FP and how before she left they had another moment. Kevin had a disgusted look, like she told him she kissed a gorilla or something. Veronica was surprised at her sudden break through. While Archie, well he was acting the strangest, he wasn't all too happy about it. She was confused, he was the one insisting that his friends should really give Jughead a chance, and all the while arranging for them to spend time with each other especially suggesting that he should join the Blue and Gold. Thankfully Chuck did not show his face up at school, obviously hiding his now beaten face.

Veronica suggested that she was grounded she spends some time with her after school, so her friend tagged along. Betty went upstairs to change from her school clothes to something more comfortable while Veronica lingered in the kitchen talking to Alice, without a doubt regarding the previous nights ordeal.

Her phone vibrated alerting her of a message, it was from Jughead.

'_Will I see you today?' _He asked. With the days happenings she forgot to text him that she was grounded and therefore meeting with him was out of the question.

'_I'm sorry Juggie, but as it was expected I'm grounded.' _She sent back with a sad emoji face.

_'I'm sorry Betty, its all my fault. I should've have insisted you went back with Archie' _his reply came back.

'_I'm not sorry :)_' she texted back knowing well that if she left early they wouldn't have had that moment and the got to know him better.

'_I'm glad to hear that ;)' _he sent and at that moment her best friend came in her bedroom. She sat down on her bed.

They started talking on all sorts of stuff until she popped the question.

"Is this a phase Betty?" She asked her, Betty looked confused, "as in a phase to try and get over Archie?"

Betty raised her eyebrows. "You mean, if Jughead is just a temporary rebound?" She asked.

Veronica nodded.

"No Veronica! I would never use someone in that way" she said astonished that her best friend would think so low of her.

"Well, Betty it's strange seeing you crush over a guy like that!" She stated.

"A guy like that? What's wrong with Jughead?" She asked still not getting the point, she thought at least Veronica would support her in this.

"B, you're a straight A student, a cheerleader, a beauty to behold... and he's well, he's a guy from the wrong side of the tracks, a low life sort of, and definitely not your type" Veronica scoffed. At this Betty felt offended of what her friend thinks of Jughead.

"And what's my type Veronica?" She asked crossing her hands waiting for her to explain the unknown.

"Well, Archie was your type actually." She said truthfully.

Betty laughed sarcastically at her statement.

"Yeah like that was ever going to happen" Betty said rolling her eyes.

"You don't know him V," she tried to explain, "he is caring and very sensistive underneath all that gang facade" she smiled looked at her hands, "he makes me feel special and somehow beautiful."

"That's because you are bettykins!" Her friend said, "I still just can't imagine you together, such a dynamic duo."

"Well that's what makes it all special. Expect the unexpected" Betty giggles and so did Veronica.

Veronica knew that as long as she was this cheerful she couldn't differ and for that matter judge Jughead. It seems that she was more happy lately with him in her life and Veronica was going to live with it as long as her friend is happy and safe. She'll just has to meet the sweet caring guy Betty is describing.

After an hour of idle chitchat Veronica hugged Betty good bye and went back home leaving her friend lost in her thoughts. She hopped in the shower washing the stressful day away and made her way to her dresser choosing a comfortable trousers and t shirt to sleep in.

She grabbed Wuthering Heights from her nightstand and started to read from where she left off. Startled she heard a knock on her window, immediately she stiffened thinking it could be a burglar, however one look at the mirror of her dresser she could see a very familiar face.

She stood up and opened the window to find Jughead on a ladder, his face was still bruised and his wounds with dried blood.

"What are you doing here?" She asked smiling.

"Well is you couldn't come to me Juliet, I chose to come to you" He said smirking.

She moved so he could get in, "well come on in Romeo."

He climbed her window sill and and she closed the window behind him.

"Where did you get the ladder?" She asked.

"It was Archie's ideas actually, so he lent me the ladder from his garage," he stated.

Betty looked puzzled, Archie helped him? After the way he acted when she told him of their moment.

"Well, that's a surprise" she stated.

"Why?" He asked intrigued.

"Well, after I told him what happened between us yesterday he didn't look so happy about it" she said. Jughead looked at her confused and shrugged.

"Is your mother home?" he asked afraid that if she caught him there they would be in bigger trouble.

Betty shook her head, "no, she left a few minutes ago to the Registry and Polly is at Jason's" she said. They were alone.

Jughead smiled and pulled her by the waist, "well that's nice of them" he said smiling and she laughed.

She touched his face he flinched a bit still feeling sore.

"How are you?" She asked looking into his eyes, searching.

"Now, I feel better" he said pulling her closer and touching his forehead with hers. She sighed and relaxed in his embrace.

He wished that moments like these would last forever, with the perfect girl in his arms. How lucky he was feeling at that very moment, he still couldn't believe that this is happening. He got the girl, not Archie but him. He opened his eyes and pulled back, she looked at him confused at his sudden movement.

"He's jealous" he stated.

"Who's jealous?" Betty asked confused.

"Archie!" He answered. They moved to the bed and both sat down facing each other.

"Archie jealous? Of what?" She asked still not getting the point.

"He's jealous, because Betty he couldn't see what was in front of him all these years. He always looked at you from a different perspective. You never showed interest in anyone else except him so he took you for granted" he explained, " now that I'm in the picture, you are not giving him the same attention you used to before. So he's jealous that he lost you and evenso the chance to be with you."

Betty looked at him trying to make sense of what he explained, "but why would he help you get to me?" She asked still missing some pieces of the puzzle.

"Because he's Archie, and although he may not be happy about it I'm his best friend and so are you, he wouldn't get between us!" He states proud that he figured it out.

Betty contemplated what he said and it made sense. Archie always treated her as his sister but that's because she never told him the truth and always gave him the attention he so much adored. She also never had interest in any other guy except himself, but now things changed. After the ordeal at Veronica's party, Betty knew she had to move on and Jughead just entered her life at the perfect moment. He was a good looking guy although very different from Archie, but maybe different was what she needed to notice him. After that she started treating Archie as just a friend and giving the deserved attention to Jughead, which it could have let Archie to notice what he has lost. She could have been his if he paid a little more attention to what was right in front of him, although his crush was always Veronica, Betty was such a simple and yet beautiful girl. Veronica was more handful.

"And that face is what worries me," jughead said as he saw different emotions on Betty's face.

She looked at him, "Why worry?" She asked.

"Because princess, I know Archie has been your long time crush and it's not that easy to get over it. I like what we have between us but I still feel that somehow if you come to choose, he'll be the one." He sighed sadly.

She stepped closer to him, cupping his face in her hands, "well Jughead, you're wrong. I was never Archie's choice, he's a bit late now to realize that this could have been me and him." She said and with that she lowered her lips to his. He closed his eyes and savored the moment, it only took seconds before the kiss started to deepen and suddenly their tongues wrestled together in perfect sync.

He felt the need to pull her even closer and so he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his lap as she straddled him keeping her hands to his face. He felt twinges of pain while kissing her but he couldn't stop, she was in his arms kissing him passionately. The girl next door, his dream girl. Oh, how he dreamt he could do this. Lately his dreams took and alternative turn and it was getting harder each time not touching her, being that his dreams always involved her naked and him touching her in all the places only his dreams could project. He regretted his thoughts immediately as the feeling of her so close to him straddling his lap had his manhood jerk, and Betty felt it pulling away looking at him.

"I'm sorry Betty," he apologized embarrassed at the lack of self control, "you're just driving me crazy." He smiled sheepishly.

Betty giggled, "it's okay Juggie," she said and sat back comfortably in the bed. They couldn't rush this. It was still so early in their relationship to move things further. They just kissed it would be reckless for both of them if they rushed into something which would be special for both of them, being the first time.

Jughead was thankful that she gave him space or If she continued he didn't know how to stop. He wanted her to feel special and therefore taking this to the next step so early would make get feel as if she's being used. She's special to him.

They talked again on different matters, only pausing from time to time stealing a kiss or two, until Jughead notice that she was getting tired.

"I will be going princess, you need your beauty sleep." He stated and he got up from the bed.

She nodded and went to walk him to her window, she opened it slowly as he climbed on the first steps of the ladder. She sat down on the window sill close to his face.

"Thank you for coming Juggie," she said smiling.

"Anytime Juliet," he winked and moved forward to kiss her good night. She pressed her lips against his gingerly.

"Good night Romeo," she said as he climbed down the ladder she saw him pulling down the ladder to get it back to Archie's garage. When she couldn't see his figure anymore in the dark she closed the window, and as the grabbed the curtains to pull them close form the other side she saw Archie from his own window looking at her with such longing confirming that what Jughead just told her was true. Archie Andrews now realized that he lost his girl next door and now realizing that he wanted her as he never had.


	9. Feelings Unknown

Things between Betty and Archie started getting more awkward as the days passed. Jughead was back to school after a few days of healing and was getting better each day, while Chuck was still missing school.

While Betty and Jughead started to get along better and spending more time getting to know each other more, Archie became more distant and also avoiding the couple when possible. This didn't going by unnoticed as Betty, Jughead and also Veronica noticed this sudden change in attitude.

After school Betty promised to meet up with Veronica at Pop's for a milkshake and possibly to talk about the awkwardness Archie was creating in their group. As Betty stepped into the diner her best friend was already waiting for her in the booth with two milkshakes ready. Obviously her friend knew her favorite flavor.

"Hey B," Veronica greeted her.

"Well it's time to talk about this issue" Betty cut to the chase as the irritation she was feeling towards her long time friend was making her nervous.

"Yeah, I cannot understand his issue Betty, seriously" Veronica said contemplating the options, "I have come to the conclusion of 3 possible scenarios. One, he's in some sort of boy monthly episode. Two, being that two of his best friends are hooking up he's feeling like the third wheel or three he suddenly realized that indeed he had feelings for you."

Betty looked at her eyebrows raised already knowing the answer but at the same time proud that her friend got one right.

"And you should choose number three V" Betty said sure of her words.

"Are you serious? You already knew?" She asked bewildered that Betty figured it out before.

Betty nodded and shrugged, "I noticed it when he started looking shady knowing that Jughead and I kissed, i mean I thought he was going to be happy that finally his long time achievement was accomplished; that is helping Jughead fit in our group. Maybe not the way he wanted but who figured what would happen between us" Betty said.

Veronica grabbed the straw of her milkshake and drank a bit still looking at Betty to continue.

"Then when you left my house when I was grounded, Jughead came to see me and Archie lended him a ladder to climb to my room to my utter surprise of course," she explained, " but I confirmed my suspicion after Jughead left my room, I saw him looking from his bedroom window at me his eyes looked sad and somewhat longing." She said thinking of the night when she figured it all out.

"That's it," Veronica said, "it's the same look you used to give him when he was with another girl!" She exclaimed remembering the torurtured girl that used to be Betty back when she was still crushing over Archie. "How could I miss that? I knew that look so well!" She said smiling as Betty glared at her.

They both started laughing realizing how things changed.

"So now what?" Veronica asked her friend intrigued.

"Now what?" Betty asked back.

"I mean now that you know that your long time crush maybe feeling the same way about you. Will you still keep seeing Jughead? Or will you explore Barchie's relationship?" Veronica asked so curious at this point.

"Barchie? Really V?" She said amused.

"What?" Veronica shrugged, "it was so long that we had seen that dynamic that we had to nickname you two!"

"Well V, things with Jughead are going pretty well. He's so kind and listens to me a lot. I mean I have always wanted something more with Archie but now that I have this thing with Jughead I don't think I want to lose what I have." She said truthfully.

Thinking about it made her a bit sad actually. She was enjoying her time with Jughead and he made her feel like Archie never did. Having noticed this change of behavior she also knew that Archie always wanted what was difficult for him to get and right now it was Betty. She also didn't want Jughead to feel used as a way to get Archie's attention as truthfully that was not the plan. Her feeling for Jughead just happened out of the blue and it was still a bit surprising to her how two very different people got so close in just a short period of time.

"What you feel is guilt." Her friend suggested, "you know deep down you wish that you can explore what was always your dream to explore, but knowing that you're feeling comfortable with someone you're afraid that you may lose this feeling, while at the same time loosing Jughead because he may feel used for other purposes" she clarified.

Betty didn't reply she just looked out of the window from Pop's and into the drive way wishing that her life was easier. What she didn't know is that this was only the beginning.

Archie knew that he was making things awkward in the group and since Jughead started tagging along oftentimes things became worse and worse each day. Seeing Betty laughing and smiling at Jughead the way she once did with him made him feel terrible.

He told her that he saw her as a sister and he wanted more with Veronica, but lately seeing her with Jughead stirred up feelings that he never knew he had towards her. He lost her attention her beautiful face never looked his way the way she now looks at his best friend. He wished he could have seen it before, now he lost the chance to be with her. He was not going to betray his best friend and also knew that letting Betty know the truth would make her feel guilty. Archie needed to get control of his emotions, he needed to blow off steam, so he headed to the gym and punched at the bags until his hand felt numb from the forceful attack. _Forget about her Archie, damn it! _He thought to himself and he knew that it was not going to be easy.


End file.
